Doppelganger
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Zane knew that he was his mother's pride and joy, but little did he know that he wasn't the only one who had captured her heart. There was someone else. And when her secret comes out, can Zane move past her betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

******Doppelganger**

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Zane knew that he was his mother's pride and joy, but little did he know that he wasn't the only one who had captured her heart. There was someone else. And when her secret comes out, can Zane move past her betrayal? **

"I really am excited to meet your mom." He chuckled softly.

"I thought you already met her- you know, in the other timeline." She blushed, glancing up at him.

"I... I did, but it was a quick visit. I... went back to Boston with you for Christmas, not long after we started dating, and..." She stopped.

"It didn't turn out well?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"No, it went fine! I just... I didn't have a mom, so I... got a little attached." He turned to her.

"How attached, Jojo?" She bit her lip, glancing up at him through her lashes. After a moment, she squeaked out,

"I asked her to help me plan our wedding, and we.. weren't even serious yet." He closed his eyes, groaning.

"Seriously?" She nodded. A moment passed in silence, before he started chuckling, and then pulled her into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I love you, Jojo."

"I love you." She whispered, looking up at him. He smiled at her, staring into her eyes before kissing her quickly. Then, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the steps to the old, eighteen-hundreds brownstone.

"Come on." The pair entered the foyer, finding it absolutely silent. "Hello? Anyone home? Mom, it's me!" A moment passed, before footsteps approached from the kitchen, and the young couple turned to see a middle-aged woman with thick raven hair cut in a stylish bob, and piercing ice blue eyes enter the foyer. She wore a pair of faded jeans and dark blue sweater; her feet were bare, making her at least five-foot-three, five-foot-four at most.

"Hey love." Brigetta Roman wrapped her son in a hug, pressing a kiss to his neck before pulling away and turning to the young woman at his side. "How was your flight?"

"Good. Long, but good." Zane said, turning to Jo. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Josefina Lupo-" He cast a sideways glance at Jo, who caught his eye, before letting him lift her hand to show the older woman the ring. "My fiancee." Brigetta's eyebrows rose slightly, and she glanced between Zane and Jo and back, before turning back to the young raven head.

"So you are the young woman who's got my son so tied up in knots." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling. Jo paled, swallowing.

"I... I'm sorry... I..." Brigetta chuckled, reaching out to take her hand.

"It's okay. Honestly, I'm glad to finally meet the woman who's made my son so happy." She said, glancing at Zane. "I just... want to ask you a few questions, Jo." She wrapped an arm around Jo's waist, leading her into the kitchen. Zane watched, surprised, before following.

Jo was seated at the small kitchen island, a cup of steaming coffee in her hands, nervously waiting for the questions to start. After a moment, Brigetta sat across from her, set her own cup down, and leaned forward on her arms. Zane watched from his place against the counter; he silently poured himself a cup and took a sip.

"Are you... sure that you and Zane are..." Brigetta glanced at her son. "Right for each other?" The question caught Jo off guard, and she set her cup down, pushing it to the side.

"Um... wh... why do you ask that?" Jo asked, a slight tremor starting to enter her voice.

"Because my son has never been this happy regarding any woman in his life." The older woman replied, glancing to the young man in question. After a moment of tense silence, Jo picked up her cup again and took a sip.

Brigetta watched her silent, noticing how the woman's hands shook, though she tried so hard to be willing them to stop. She sat with her back rail straight, shoulders down and chest up- a military posture, but which one, was her guess. Hadn't Zane said something about Jo being a military brat? So that could explain the reason for her stiff posture- and if she were in the military herself at one point, well, a miliatry upbringing and career were enough to turn the person into a right plank, in her honest opinion. Obviously the younger woman was nervous- Brigetta could see the worry in Jo's eyes.

_She's pretty- no, not pretty. She's a very gorgeous woman._ Brigetta couldn't help examining Jo's face, taking in the dark eyes and slender nose, the small features framed by the straight strands of raven hair. _Obviously my son chose well in the looks department._

"Just asking." She told the younger woman, giving her a small smile. Jo nodded, appeared to relax, and set her cup down. "What exactly is your military background? I understand that you were raised in a military family?"

"Yes. Um... my father was a Colonel in the Army, and, each of my brothers served. As did I. Um... I was one of the first to go over to... to fight in the War on Terror after the towers fell on September Eleventh. I... I did two tours, before..." She watched as the dark chocolate depths began to mist over with unshed tears, before Jo blinked them away and cleared her throat. "I was captured by the Taliban, along with... four others in my platoon, and... we weren't found until a month later, just across the border into Pakistan. I was... honorably discharged from the Army and... moved to Eureka not long after."

Brigetta nodded, listening. She could see the haunted look on the girl's face, the way she struggled to keep from crying, how her fingers twisted and played with the ring- a nervous habit. The woman kept glancing down at the jewel, as if making sure it were really on her finger. Just as she opened her mouth to ask another question, Zane spoke up.

"Mom, I think you've questioned Jo enough. Why don't we let her go unpack?" Brigetta nodded, giving the woman a big smile as she climbed to her feet and turned to go. Zane stopped her, grabbing her arm and kissing her quickly with a gentle squeeze of her hand. Once she was gone, Zane turned back to her. "What the hell was that? Would you mind telling me why you decided to pull the third degree on my fiancee?"

His mother sighed, looking up at him. "I'm sorry, Zane. I'm FBI, you know I can't help it."

"Bullshit." Zane muttered, narrowing his eyes. "You can help it, you just don't want to. What exactly do you think Jo's hiding that she hasn't already told me? I'll tell you:_ nothing_. She's hiding nothing that I don't already know about." And then, he turned and left the kitchen, going upstairs to help his fiancee unpack. Brigetta sighed, staring at the space where Jo had been sitting.

Sure, Jo might have nothing to hide from Zane, but that didn't mean that Brigetta herself was the same. It was just a matter of finding the right time to reveal her secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

She looked up as he slipped into the room. A look of relief crossed her face, mirroring the relief that washed over her shoulders. He went to her, wrapping her in his arms and holding her against his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. She curled into him, snuggling down, silent. "I'm sorry, for the way she reacted. She's normally not-"

"It's okay, Zane." Jo whispered, running a hand over his chest. After a moment, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled away to look up at him. "She just cares about you. It's understandable." Then, she leaned up, capturing his lips in a kiss. He nudged her lips open before taking control of her mouth, tasting every nook and cranny of her in a way that made her knees weaken. Like everything Zane did, this tasting of her was thorough and passionate all at once. It was one of the things she loved about him- even after all this time, all the trouble they'd gone through, all the pain they'd suffered, they still discovered things about the other that maybe they didn't know before.

"I'll come back later, you're both busy." The pair broke apart, to see Brigetta in the doorway, an extra set of blankets in her arms. She set the blankets on the chair by the door, giving them both a quick once over. Jo buried her face in Zane's jacket, her lips swollen, a blush tinging her pretty cheeks.

"Mom-" But she was gone, and Zane turned to look at his fiancee. "You gonna be okay? I'll be right back." She nodded, accepting his kiss before letting his slip out of the room and head down the stairs. Zane silently made his way through the brownstone into the kitchen. "Everything all right?" She looked up, from fixing dinner.

"Yeah, I... I'm fine." Zane watched his mom, raising an eyebrow.

"You sure? Because you don't seem fine." He said, going to her and leaning against the counter. She sighed.

"I just... I guess I'm in shock. Getting a call from your son, and finding out that he's going to be coming home for a visit, and then to discover that he's bringing a woman home that he's become engaged to... especially since I just got off a big assignment, well... it's a lot to take in, Zane. Not that I'm not happy for you, but... it's sudden, isn't it? This engagement? Do you even know her?"

Zane sighed.

"Yes, mom, I know her. I know her better than I know myself. I love her. And I'm going to marry her." He watched his mom go to the island and take a seat. "Mom, Jojo's my other half. And... as cheesy as it sounds, she's my soulmate. I was... living but not really living... existing in that crazy ass town, looking for someone to share that crazy, insane life with me and... and then... then I realized that someone _already_ shares my insane life. Jo. I love her, and so yes, Mom, I'm going to marry her. She's my life. And whatever life I have, whatever life I carve out for myself, I'm going to carve it out with Jo by my side. Got it?" She nodded, glancing down at the mail sitting on the island counter between them. The top letter caught her eye, and after a moment, she got up, going to Zane and wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Zane, I just... it's been a long couple of days. I'm just tired is all." She looked into his face, brushing his hair out of his face. "Now, why don't you pour a couple cups of coffee and take them into the living room. Go spend some time with Jo. I'll be in in a few minutes and then we can catch up." He nodded. Once he was gone, Brigetta picked the envelope off the stack of mail and silently read the address.

She opened the letter slowly, her eyes skimming the words as her heart began to pound.

Finally, after all these years, her prayers had been answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"So... Carter spent a good two hours trying to find a cure for Zoe, and trying to get Hendricks to give us any sort of clues at to how we could un-cement our feet. Turns out in the end, after Hendricks used his solvent to break us free, Zane and I ended up being the ones to save Carter's sorry ass."

"Sometimes I think the man's a complete Neandertal. And then there are other times when I think he's a closet genius or one of those autistic savants." Zane cut in, sipping his coffee. "Neandertal or not, he does manage to save the town ninety percent of the time."

"What's the other ten percent?"

"Us. Henry, Allison and... occasionally Fargo." Jo said, listing off the others of their small group. The older woman nodded, watching the young pair; she caught how Zane reached out and gently brushed a stray strand of hair off her cheek, and the shy smile Jo gave him in return.

"And... how do you... Zane, you... don't remember any of this?" He shrugged.

"I remember more since Jo and I-"

"Henry created this- well, Grace actually, Grace is his wife- anyway," Jo stopped herself, taking a deep breath before starting over. "Grace created this device that can be used for people suffering from PTSD. And... she discovered early on that the two people using it can share memories, not just one person sharing. So, Zane and I..." She glanced at him.

"We decided to use the PTSD device to share memories across timelines." Zane said. "So, I would see Jo's memories of us and our relationship in her time, and she would see my memories of us and our relationship in this time, before she came back from nineteen-forty-seven." He said, as Jo reached over, snagging a bite of Zane's berry cobbler. He didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't say anything. "She's the same person underneath, just from an alternate version of Eureka. She's still the same woman I love, will always be the same woman, no matter what timeline we're in."

Brigetta listened, watching as her son cast a glance at the woman by his side. He stared at her with a light in his eyes that Brigetta had never seen before in her life- or if she had, it was rare.

Her son_ looked_ happy.

Zane leaned over, pressing a kiss to Jo's lips before getting up and taking the plates into the kitchen leaving the two women alone. "I'm glad Zane's found you." Jo looked up, choking on her coffee.

"Um... thank you, Bri-" She said after catching her breath.

"Please Jo, Etta. Or mom, whichever you prefer. You're going to be my daughter-in-law soon." The younger woman nodded, giving her a small smile.

"All right, Etta." The two lapsed into silence, unsure of what to say to one another. Jo noticed that Etta kept glancing towards the door, as though expecting someone. "You all right?"

"I'm sorry, Jo dear, did you say something?" Jo furrowed her brow.

"Are you okay?" Etta nodded, picking up her coffee cup.

"Of course. I'm just tired. It's been a long day." She set her cup down before getting up. Jo followed, leaning against the island in the kitchen. "I think I'm going to go to bed. If you two need anything, let me know." She pressed a kiss to Zane's cheek before doing the same to Jo's and heading into the foyer and up the stairs. Once she was gone, Jo went to Zane, wrapping her arms around him from behind and running her hands up his chest. He stopped his work on loading the dishwasher and looked at her over his shoulder.

"I like your mom."

"Good. Is she everything you remembered from the other timeline?" He asked. She thought a moment.

"No. Better." She whispered. Then, she slipped between him and the sink, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And scarier." He chuckled.

"Try growing up with her." Jo scoffed gently.

"She just-

"Seemed distracted?" Jo nodded, not at all surprised that he'd latched onto her thought process. "I noticed it too. You think something's wrong?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, she doesn't want you to know about it. At least not yet. She'll tell you when she's ready." She pulled away, heading out of the kitchen to go upstairs and get ready for bed. He grabbed her hand, forcing her to turn and look at him. She knew the look on his face. "Don't even think about it. Try and be patient, babe."

"I'm not patient and you know it." She chuckled.

"And that's one of the things I find so sexy about you." Jo replied, going to him. Their lips met, and she reached down, running her hands over the curve of his backside. "That and the way you look in those jeans from behind." He grinned at her, pulling her flush against him, as his hand went to her own backside. She pulled away, tugging gently on his lower lip, an action that sent his pulse into skyrocketing, even as her hand slipped across his thighs and down towards the zipper on his jeans. He grabbed her hand.

"As much as I'd love to have my way with you here, how about we wait until we get home for that? What do you say we take this upstairs and-" She gasped as he leaned down and pressed gently sucked on her breast through the thin material of her tank top. He could feel the lace of her bra through the thin material, and delighted in the feel of her fingers tangling in his hair. He pulled away after a moment, grinning at her, and she glared at him, trying her hardest not to look flustered. Then, before she could say anything, he scooped her up, throwing her playfully over his shoulder and heading upstairs. Jo's squeal was cut off by the whirling of the dishwasher and the slamming of the bedroom door; and eventually silenced by Zane's lips on hers.

* * *

_Vancouver, 2012_

She stared at him with dark eyes that made his pulse race. That knew every thought in his head. Sighing, he picked up the photograph and gently traced her features. Brooke smiled back at him, her long dark hair down around her shoulders, the look in her eyes forever frozen in time.

Taking a deep breath, he gently set the photograph back in its respective area, before turning his attention to the letter open on his desk. Written in a hand he didn't recognize, he read through it again, letting the words sink in.

_... made the biggest mistake of my life, and I've regretted it for the last thirty-two years. Now I finally have a chance to make things right, and I would like to do that by meeting you. I want to be a part of your life, even if you don't want to be a part of mine. You're my son, and I have a right to know you, just as you have a right to know me. I will try to answer your questions as best as I can, any way I can. The story won't be all happy endings, and the journey most definately won't be smooth, but I think it will bring us both closure, and a sense of peace. _

_I love you; I always have, and I always will._

_Your Mother,_

_Etta_

He sighed, pulling out the plane ticket and itinerary he'd purchased days earlier, after he'd gotten the letter. A part of him was desperate to know her, and another part... another part wanted nothing to do with her.

He scanned the letter again. She'd promised to tell him everything, and then, if he didn't want her in his life, she'd stay away. But he wanted her in his life; she was right. Perhaps this would bring about the peace he so desperately sought, even six years after Brooke's death.

Folding up the letter, he shoved it into his pocket and grabbed his car keys. He had two hours to pack and make it to the airport before his plane took off. As he returned to his apartment, he found his thoughts wandering to Boston, and the woman who called herself Etta.


	4. Chapter 4

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

She awoke at one, stretching before getting up and going for her run. Normally, she would have gone around six when Zane got up, but today, she wanted the time alone. A late morning full of stars and the quiet of the metropolitian Boston streets would give her enough time to think and clear her head. She tightened her ponytail and went to the bed. Her dark eyes watched him for a moment before she leaned down.

He was so peaceful when he slept, that she almost hated leaving him. Almost.

Right now, a run was more important.

Brushing his hair off his forehead and letting her fingers trail down his cheek, brushing against the stubble she loved so, she breathed,

"Oh Zane... I love you, babe."

Then, she pressed a loving kiss to his lips before straightening and slipping out of the bedroom. She hurried downstairs, being as silent as she possibly could; once her headphones were in her ears and the door was closed and locked behind her- Zane had given her a key in case she needed it while they were there- she took off on her run. Her feet led her through downtown Cambridge, past Harvard University and towards the James River. She looped around Cambridge twice, becoming so lost in her thoughts and the music that she didn't notice when she slammed into someone outside one of the cafes in Harvard Square.

The pair collided, throwing Jo to her feet. It took her a moment to catch her breath, but when she did, she pushed herself up, taking the headphones out of her ears as she did so. "I'm so sorry, I just got in from Vancouver and I wasn't-"

"It was entirely my fault-" She looked up at the hand being offered, and after a moment, she looked up, staring into the face of its owner. Her eyes widened, and she struggled to speak.

"Zane?" She whispered, quickly taking his hand.

"Sorry?" He asked, confusion filling his eyes. Once he'd pulled her to her feet, he led her to a nearby street light, examining her for any bruises. Under the harsh light of the lamp, she was able to examine him more closely. His hair was just as dark as Zane's, his... cheekbones were the same, his nose, those soft pink lips, that strong chin, and those... beautiful iced eyes that she loved so. He was Zane through and through, right down to his build and posture.

"What? Oh, um... I... I'm sorry. I was just... you just... you look _so much_ like my fiance." She whispered, studying him again. He blushed.

"Well, you must be one lucky girl. And... he must be a lucky man." It was her turn to blush as she felt his eyes rove appreciately over her. "I'm sorry, I... didn't catch your name."

"Oh uh... it's Jo."

"Jo for Joanna?" She bit her lip. He couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked with her lower lip between her teeth.

"Actually, Jo for Josefina. You know, like ... Jo from_ Little Women_?" He nodded. "Um... and yours is?"

"My what?" He asked, unable to tear his eyes away from her small features.

"Your name? I told you mine, now you tell me yours. That's usually how these introductions go." She said, awkwardly tightening her ponytail.

"Oh right. Um, Evan. Evan Cross." He held out a hand.

"Jo Lupo. Well, soon to be Jo Donovan." She corrected, rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna be going by it a lot, so might as well get used to it." She blushed, stammering to a halt, unsure if she'd overstepped the proper conversational boundaries when meeting a complete stranger. For all her brilliance, all her genius of firearms, all her calm in tight situations, all her military upbringing, Jo was still just an awkward young woman trying to find where she fit in in the world. _Although, at nearly thirty, I should already know what I want and where I fit._

He chuckled. "I guess so. Well, congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks." She nodded to him, dusted herself off, and turned to go.

"Hey!" She stopped, turning to him, waiting. He bit his lip, unsure if he should impose. But after a moment, he spoke up, deciding it was better to warn her, so that maybe she wouldn't suffer the same fate he had. "Hold on to your fiance, as tight as you can. And tell him you love him every second of every minute of every day. Because you never know when that 'I love you' could be your last."

She seemed to consider his words, before nodding. "I will. Thank you. And enjoy your stay!" He nodded to her; she put her headphones back into her ears and continued on. He watched her until the darkness enveloped her, before making his way to the small bed and breakfast across the street, one thought running circles in his mind.

_Jo Lupo... she... she looks so much like... Emily._

* * *

After returning to the brownstone, Jo rushed upstairs and slipped into the shower. It ws nearly four-thirty when she slipped back into bed next to Zane, pulling the blankets tight around her and slipping into his arms. He shifted in his sleep, reacting to the water drying on her skin, and pulled her closer to him, muttering something about keeping her warm. She chuckled internally; no doubt he was dreaming about one of their camping trips, when- during a rainstorm- she'd stood outside getting drenched and then rushed into the tent, throwing herself in his arms claiming that she was cold and needed him to make her warm.

She snuggled down against his chest, enjoying the warmth of his skin against her cheek, the firm washboard of his abs against her hand, the way his arm tightened instinctively around her waist. He shifted, tucking her head under his chin and murmuring softly in his sleep.

"You were never... hookup..." She smiled softly, leaning up towards him. "... Mine..."

"I know, babe. And you're mine. In any- and every- timeline." She whispered, kissing his lips before moving lower and placing a kiss on the hollow of his neck. Then, she settled down in his arms, tucking her head back beneath his chin, where she belonged. He tightened his grip on her.

"My... Jojo... mine."

The warmth caused by Zane's sleepy possessiveness eventually lulled her to sleep.

* * *

He stood outside the brownstone, checking and double checking the number on the building with the number written on the letter. He sighed. After his run in with the jogger this morning, he'd checked in at the small bed and breakfast and promptly fallen asleep. It had been an exhausting five hour flight from Vancouver to Boston, with one layover in Minneapolis. He'd gotten into Boston around midnight, and then flagged a cab to take him to Cambridge. The run in with the young woman had been around two or so, and the short conversation with her had exhausted the last of his brain's energy for the last twenty-four hours, that all he'd wanted to do was sleep.

He'd woken up around seven, officially gotten settled, and then spent the last hour and a half exploring Cambridge. Other than a few trips with his parents to the main provence of Boston, he'd never been to Massachusetts, let alone the small college town of Cambridge, and found that he quite liked the quiet, scholarly atmosphere of the small New England town. He'd gotten a cup of coffee at a small cafe, checking in with everyone back in Vancouver, and promising that he'd be back soon.

Now, he found himself standing in front of the brownstone Etta owned, attempting to gather his courage to climb the steps and ring the doorbell.


	5. Chapter 5

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Her hand hit air. She stretched, moaning softly as the muscles in her body released and her joints relaxed. She sighed, sinking into the softness of the sheets around her. Slowly, her dark eyes opened and she turned her gaze, finding herself alone in bed. Sunlight streamed through the window, and after a moment, she lazily rolled over, burying her face in Zane's pillow. She inhaled his familiar scent- one she couldn't quite name and honestly, didn't want to- and sighed, content. After several minutes, she got up and set about getting dressed before heading downstairs.

Zane was nowhere to be found, and she just assumed he'd gone out for a run, like he usually did about this time back in Eureka. As she helped Etta in the kitchen, the doorbell rang, and she rushed to get it, thinking Zane had forgotten his key. "Honestly, Zane, you tell me not forget my key, and then you go and forget yours-" She joked, opening the door. Her eyes widened. He stood in front of her, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt, a worn, navy blue hoodie on over the t-shirt. He had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, and he had his hands buried in his pockets- it was the furthest thing from sweats and a tank for jogging- that she thought he'd lost his mind and come back to change before heading out for his run. "A... _Zane_?"

"Yes?" She turned; her fiance stood behind her on the stairs, dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue button down, pulling on his black suit jacket. His hair was still damp from his shower, and he adjusted the jacket collar, his blue eyes going to her and registering the look of shock on her face. "What is it, babe? Something-" He started, coming down the last few stairs to Jo. As he got closer, he saw what had caused Jo's exclamation-

The clone of himself standing on the doorstep, hands in his pockets. He looked Zane up and down with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes before saying,

"You must be the fiance."

"That depends on who's looking for me." Zane replied, suspicion clouding his features. The clone held his hands up, backing up a step.

"No one. I just... I ran into Jo for Josefina from _Little Women_ here early this morning and..." He stopped when he saw the cloud of possessiveness cross Zane's features, and he wrapped an arm tight around Jo's waist, who still hadn't spoken.

"Look, I don't know _who_ you are or what game you're playing, but you can get the hell off my mom's doorstep before I _make_ you. And for that matter, you stay away from my fiancee, or you and I are going to have a problem._ Got_ it?" Zane snarled, as the clone nodded.

"Understood, but I need to be here."

"Why?" Zane growled, pulling Jo closer to himself, if that were even possible. The clone bit his lip.

"Because-"

"Zane? Jo? Who's at the-" All three turned as Etta entered the foyer. She stopped, her eyes going from Zane to the man on the porch and back. Suddenly, they widened, and she choked out a gasp, covering her mouth.

"Mom, are you okay?" Zane rushed to her, wrapping his arm around Etta to keep her standing as her knees gave out. Sudden concern for his mom's health shoved out everything else, and Zane turned back to the man on the porch. "Get off this property before I call the cops and have you removed by force."

"Zane, no!" Etta cried, catching her breath. Her voice was choked with tears, and she looked up at her son. Zane turned his blue eyes to her, confusion swimming clearly within the blue depths.

"Bu-"

"No, Zane." She replied, firmer this time as she laid a hand against her son's chest.

"And _why_ not?" Zane growled. Etta took a deep breath, reaching up to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Because he's my son."

Zane pulled away from Etta so fast, she thought he'd lose his footing. He stumbled back, shock in his eyes, and reached out for Jo, who took his hand, squeezing in an effort to comfort him and ground him in the moment. Several tense minutes passed before Zane managed to choke out,

"Wh... what do you mean_ he's your son_? _I'm your son_!" Etta swallowed, unsure of where to begin. Jo helped Zane into the living room, sitting him on the sofa and checking over him; Etta and the clone stood in the doorway to the living room, watching the pair. Etta licked her lips, glancing at the young man beside her, before going into the living room and kneeling next to her son.

"Yes, you are. But so is he." Zane glanced at the man.

"And who is he exactly?" Zane asked, not bothering to hide the contempt in his voice.

"Evan... Cross." Jo whispered, turning to face the other man, who nodded.

"Wait a minute, how do you know who he is?" Zane asked, locking eyes with Jo. She sighed.

"I ran into him during my jog this morning. He looked so much like you, that... I thought my eyes were playing tricks." Jo replied, taking Zane's hand and squeezing. Zane nodded, turning back to Etta.

"What's the importance to you, Mom?" He asked, cautious. Etta sighed, unsure of where to begin. She locked eyes with Zane, eventually whispering,

"He's your twin brother, Zane."

* * *

Ringing.

That's all Zane heard, was ringing. The sound of sirens, church bells, door bells, going off in his head at his mother's words.

_Your twin brother._

_Twin brother. _

_Twin._

There was no way this could be happening. Zane had lived through wormholes, he'd survived watching the woman he loved fall in love and move on with Carter in a Virtual Eureka in a matrix as he and the other Astreaus crew members were being held by Senator Wen's team. He'd recently helped Allison and Fargo save the rest of Eureka- including Jo- from becoming a permanent member of Virtual Eureka. Jo had come to this alternate time and replaced the Enforcer, managed to break down his barriers and enter his heart, and made him fall in love with her.

But this? This wasn't even believable.

"Babe, calm down. You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Zane ignored Jo's pleas and continued his pacing.

"The fact, the mere fact, that you could... that I have... that he's..." Zane stopped, growling in annoyance. It wasn't often that the currently-promoted Head of Section Five was rendered speechless, but when it was, it was always a surprise.

"Zane, sweetheart, sit down."

"Shove your sweetheart, Jojo." He snappe,d resuming his pacing. She growled softly in annoyance, before getting up and going to him.

"Hey, hey!" She grabbed his arm, stopping him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Calm down, babe. We'll figure it out." He stared into her eyes for a moment before nodding. She spoke as though they were faced with one of their catastrophes caused by some psychotic scientist's runaway experiment, or a portal of wormholes had just popped up, and they'd deal with it with the help of Carter, Allison, Henry and Fargo. He sighed, nodding. He let her lead him back to the sofa. Once seated, Zane turned to Etta.

"Talk." He growled.


	6. Chapter 6

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Etta took a deep breath, getting up and leaving the room, disappearing upstairs. She was gone for several minutes, before coming back downstairs. She entered the living room and took a seat on the sofa next to Zane, a small chest in her hands. Gently, she set the chest on the table and lifted the lid.

Inside, the contents ranged from paper clippings to photographs, Christmas cards to school report cards. Letters, postcards and childhood drawings were packed inside, and after a moment, she lifted it all out of the chest. She dug around for several minutes before pulling something out and handing it to Zane.

It was a copy of a birth certificate, and beneath that, adoption papers.

"You're monozygotic."

"Mono-" Jo stopped, thinking it through. "Identical." Etta nodded.

"How do you-" Zane asked, turning to his fiance.

"My friend Tam has monozygotic nephews. Completely identical. Can't tell them apart." Jo whispered. Zane nodded, knowing that she was thinking of Jadie, and the attack that took her life on September eleventh. Etta took a deep breath.

"We had a closed adoption. When I became pregnant and discovered that I was carrying twins, I knew I couldn't keep both of them. I had to give one up. One of the couples I looked at was a young couple from Alberta. Ellen and Daniel Cross." She choked out a sob. "I still remember their names, even after all these years." She looked up at the other young man, sitting across from them. "I chose them to adopt you."

"I... I-" Zane stopped, unsure of what to say.

"When you turned three, I got a phone call from my lawyer; he said that Mr. and Mrs. Cross wanted to open the adoption. I allowed it, but I never met your brother. I recieved letters and drawings, photographs and report cards, but, never met face to face. Until now. I sent a letter, asking if we could meet. Ultimately, it's Evan's decision whether he wants me- us- in his life or not." Etta said, glancing at her other son. He nodded, silent.

"How... this doesn't make any sense, Mom." Zane stammered, picking up the photographs and examining them.

"Your dad and I... we got pregnant not long after we got married. When I found out we were having twins... we didn't have the funds nor the space to care for twins, so we... chose adoption. We figured that at least one of you would be loved, even if we couldn't raise you." Etta looked from Zane to Evan and back. "You were both born on-"

"October twentieth-"

"Nineteen-eighty." Zane looked up as Evan finished his train of thought. Etta nodded.

"Yeah. They... moved to Vancouver when you were-"

"Four." Evan cut in. "I... vaguely remember." Etta sniffled.

"I... I lost contact with your parents when Zane was eight. By then, he was causing enough trouble, and your dad had walked out on us. I didn't think of you again... until now."

"But how did you even know about him or who he was?" Jo asked, turning to her future mother-in-law. A sigh escaped Etta's lips, and she reached out, taking Jo's hand across Zane's lap.

"I saw... something about a company in Vancouver on the news, and I recognized his photograph. He looked exactly like Zane, that I... I had to try to get in touch. I prayed he'd want to meet, and he accepted." Etta turned to Evan. "I'm so sorry about what I did, but I didn't have a choice." Evan nodded.

"I know." Jo glanced at Zane, who didn't seem to be paying attention. He was lost in his own thoughts, and as Jo reached up to trace his jawline, her phone rang. She yanked it out of her pocket, checking the name before rolling her eyes and excusing herself.

"Lupo." She disappeared into the foyer, leaving Etta and her sons alone. They could hear her side of the conversation, and Zane couldn't help but be drawn to the doorway as her voice rose several octaves above normal.

"What... exactly do you two do?" Evan asked after a moment of watching Zane.

"We... both work at a... company in Oregon. She's Head of Security and I'm Head of... of One of the major firms within the company." Zane amended, realizing that this "twin" had no clearance.

"No, Carter... Carter... I don't care if I'm on vacation! You cannot handle this on your own... I know that... no, Carter, you're not stupid... I... what does Allison say? No... Carter, I'm coming home and that's final!" She groaned. "Zane can stay if he wants, but as Head of GD Security, it's my job to make sure the place doesn't blow up... I know, that's why you're sheriff... What?_ What do you mean the problem's in Section Five?_"

A moment passed before she hung up with Carter, and then stormed back into the room, dialing a number. She went to Zane, brushing a hand over his chest. "Sometimes that man's an idiot-"

"What's wrong?" He whispered, turning to her. She sighed.

"There's been a breach in Section Five. I'm not exactly sure what, but- Yes, this is Jo Lupo, Head of Security for Global Dynamics. I-" Zane grabbed her hand. "What?" She asked, covering the mouth piece of her phone.

"Book a flight for tonight. Two seat." He whispered.

"Wh- no, Zane. Stay. There's no reason for you to return-"

"Jo, it's my department. I'm Head of Section Five, therefore I have to deal with it-"

"And I'm Head of Security-"

"And so we will deal with this together, like we always do." He said, squeezing her hand. She glared at him for a moment, before sighing.

"Fine." Then, she returned to her phone call.

"Something wrong, Zane?" Etta asked. He turned to his mother.

"Jo and I are going to have to catch a last-minute flight back to Oregon tonight Mom. Something came up at work, and Jo and I need to fix it, like we always do. Sorry." He shrugged, hands in his pockets, before he moved out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Zane-" Etta climbed to her feet, going to her oldest son and grabbing his arm. Evan followed, stopping in the doorway.

"Look on the bright side, Mom. At least this will give you some time to catch up with your _other_ son." He said, shooting a glare at Evan before turning and going upstairs. Etta closed her eyes, struggling to remain calm at the look of hurt that crossed Zane's face.

"I'm really sorry." Etta turned as Evan spoke up. "I didn't mean to cause this much trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

The door opened, and she slipped inside, shutting it softly behind her. He was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, hands laced over his stomach, his mind whirling. Even from this distance, she could see the countless thoughts running circles in his head, all leading back to the common thread that was his mother and the secret she'd kept. After a moment, she went to the bed, climbing up next to him and laying on her stomach, propping her arms under her chin. "You okay, babe?"

He sighed. "How could she lie to me like that? My entire life... how could she do that?" Zane asked, finally turning his blue gaze to Jo. She swallowed, unsure of how to answer. Instead, she reached out, tracing patterns on his shirt before reaching up to fiddle with the Section Five pin on his lapel.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"So what was the call about?" He asked, watching her. She rolled her eyes, sighing.

"One of the projects got out of control in Sublevel Twelve of Section Five."

"Which one?" He asked. She yawned.

"Human and Anthropod cloning." She whispered, voice laden with sleep. He nodded, watching as she nodded off to sleep next to him. Then, he pulled her into his arms, settling her on his chest, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

He didn't understand. He... he had a twin brother, that he never knew existed. This entire time...

He glanced down at Jo. They had no secrets from each other anymore. Both were open books, both were honest with each other. He knew about the time travel and had kept quiet- he couldn't very well turn over the woman he loved, or her friends. Even now, with the fear of sanction over their heads remotely gone, he still kept their secret, prefering to keep it and protect them, than risk a chance. He had gained Jo's trust over the last couple years.

And lost his mother's all in one day.

* * *

The sight of the quiet little Oregon town was a welcome distraction from the turmoil roiling within Zane's mind. Jo was sound asleep in the passenger seat, and he reached out, gently brushing a lock of hair off her cheek before turning down Corolis Loop. He pulled up in front of her place, cut the engine of her sporty blue car, and got out, quickly unpacking and setting their bags on her porch before scooping her up from the passenger side. She shifted in her sleep, grasping a fistful of his shirt and burying her face in his chest. He carried her up the steps, stopping in front of the retinal scanner.

"Good morning, Zane."

"Good morning, AIDA." Once he was inside, he took Jo upstairs and gently laid her on the bed before rushing downstairs and getting their bags. Then, he returned upstairs and undressed her, putting her in a pair of her pajamas before tucking her under the covers. When he'd changed as well, he climbed under the covers beside her and pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Jojo."

* * *

The problem in Sublevel twelve of Section Five was quickly taken care of- it took from the time Jo and Zane got back, to the following Thursday because they had to round up the cloned animals that had gotten loose; most of which were hiding in the botanists' greenhouses- though not without the usual near death experience. So it was with a great sigh of relief that Zane dropped into the chair across from Jo's desk that afternoon. She looked up from her paperwork, eyebrows raised. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Mr... Head of Section Five." She teased, getting up and going to him. She perched on his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck and laying her lips over his in a welcoming kiss. "How goes the cleanup?"

"It's done, thankfully." He sighed.

"What exactly happened?" She asked, shifting on his lap to allow him to wrap his arms around her.

"Honestly, I don't even know, nor do I care." He replied, burying his face in her neck. She chuckled softly, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. They stayed silent for several minutes, lost in the feel of each others' arms, before Jo asked,

"Have you talked to Etta?" Zane pulled away, groaning.

"No. And I don't particularly want to right now." She sighed, running a hand down his chest, undoing a couple buttons as she did so.

"You're going to have to talk to her eventually, Zane."

"Not now, Jojo."

"I know, but someday, you're going to have to-"

"To what?" He asked, getting up, sending her to the floor in the process. "To accept the fact that I have a twin brother I knew nothing about for nearly thirty years? That... he's my identical twin? That she_ lied_ to me basically from the time I was born? No, Jojo! Maybe someday, but not right now!" She sighed, getting up and going to him.

"Babe, I know you're hurt. I understand, but-"

"Promise me something, Jojo." He cut her off. She stared at him, confused as he laid his hands on her waist, pulling her close.

"What do you-"

"Just... promise me something. Okay?" She nodded.

"Anything, Babe." He nodded, taking a deep breath. She could see the wheels working, and knew he'd been working on this for the last several days. "Zane, what is it? You're scaring me." He licked his lips, choking out,

"If... if we ever have twins someday..." He struggled to speak, unsure of how to continue.

"What? Zane? Go on, babe. I'm right here."

"If we ever have twins..._ promise_ me... that we will never... _never_ consider adoption. That we will never give one of them up, regardless of whether we can provide for them both or not. If we have twins, we keep them both, no matter where we are in our live together. Promise me, Jojo!" She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. He took her face in his hands, staring into her dark eyes. "Please, Josefina. Promise me we'll never let them go."

After a moment, she nodded, seeing the pain in his eyes. This was affecting him, deeply, and Jo wanted to try her hardest to shield him from it. It was her job, she was the protector. She looked after the ones she loved, and she loved Zane too deeply to just stand back and watch his mother's betrayal eat away at him. "I promise, babe."

He wrapped her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Thank you."

* * *

Etta looked around GD. She was seated in the Director's office, facing an older man of African-American descent, who was briefing her on the protocol surrounding her time in Eureka. Dr... Henry Deacon, if Etta remembered correctly.

"... standard..." Something drew her attention away from Henry, and she got up, going to the window that overlooked the rotunda.

* * *

So this was Global Dynamics- GD as those in the small town called it. Home of the latest technology, weaponry, the greatest minds of the twentieth and twenty-first century. And his brother and his fiance were among them. After dropping the bags off at the small bed and breakfast just outside of town, he'd come to GD, where he and Etta were supposed to meet up with the Director. From there, they'd explore the facility and hopefully spend some time getting to know Zane and Jo a little better.

Not that Zane wanted anything to do with either Etta or him.

Understandable, but still.

Evan sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets as he wandered along the rotunda. After Zane and Jo had skipped back to Eureka, Evan and Etta had spent the next few days catching up on nearly thirty years of lost family time. And then, out of the blue, Etta had suggested going to Eureka to talk to Zane. Security clearance wasn't a problem for Etta, nor Evan, once the government realized that he was one of their partners in "secret"- the Special Project he headed had helped the U.S. on more than one occasion with their own dinosaur problem.

Now, he stood in the middle of GD's rotunda, taking in everything. So lost in drinking everything in, he didn't hear the man calling for him. Eventually, though, he turned around, to see a middle-aged man in a sheriff's uniform hurrying towards him. This must be the Carter Jo had mentioned. The man appeared out of breath.

"... Zane! Glad I... caught you! Cafe Diem... problem..." Evan furrowed his brow, unsure of how to respond. Just as he opened his mouth, a familiar voice caused him to pause.

"There you are!" Etta was rushing towards them, an older man in tow.

"I don't understand, it's like-" He turned to see four people make their way towards the center of the rotunda- an African American woman in a white lab coat, a young man with glasses, and a very familiar pair...

The woman in black stopped, holding out a hand to stop her companions. Evan looked up, locking eyes with her.

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?" It was then that Carter and the others in their small group looked up. Zane stood beside Jo, dressed in the familiar button down, blue jeans and jacket he'd taken to wearing since his promotion to Head of Section Five. After a moment, Carter turned back to Evan.

"Wait, if _you're_ Zane-" He started, point to Zane. "Then... who are you?" The sheriff turned back to Jo and Zane. "Um, Jo? Why are there two Zanes standing in the middle of the rotunda?"


	8. Chapter 8

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: **_**"I can try to hack into the city plans."**_

_**"It's an open phone line, Toby, avoid the word hack."- Primeval: New World, Episode 2**_

**Have you noticed that _Evan Cross _doesn't want 'hacking' to be heard on an open phone line, yet _Zane Donovan_ was the original hacker? I just find it funny. Can you say 'two sides of the same coin'?**

This couldn't be happening. Jo glanced around quickly, locking eyes with Henry, who had the same confused look on his face. After a moment, she cleared her throat and stepped forward. "He is... one of the... clones from the... outbreak in sublevel twelve. One of the ones from Virtual Eureka. Come on." Jo reached out for Evan, who went to her; she grabbed his arm, throwing him to the ground in a matter of minutes.

Zane couldn't hide the smirk gracing his features, and Etta kept quiet, realizing what Jo was doing. She quickly cuffed him, then hauled him up and marched him out of the rotunda. The others followed, Zane quickly behind Jo, amusement in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" Evan asked, struggling to look back at her.

"Just keep walking. I'll explain when we get to my office." She said.

"I say we take him to my office-" Zane started, but Jo threw him a glare that could cause black striations to grow within him without the fungus. When they finally made it into her office, Jo uncuffed him, shoving him into one of the chairs across from her desk. The door locked, trapping them all in with a clone of Zane and a woman that looked a lot like both of them...

"You must be Zane's mom." Allison said, going to the older woman. Etta nodded.

"Yes. Brigetta Roman." The two shook hands, before taking seats on the sofa.

"So... Jo... can't you... maybe fill us in?" Carter asked, as Jo took a seat at her desk. She turned her back to them, logging onto her computer before turning back to them. She sat back in her chair, putting her hands behind her head and glancing at Zane.

"You want to tell them or should I?" She asked. Zane thought a moment, perching on the edge of her desk. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she got up, going to him. "Zane, play nice." She growled softly, stepping between his legs and running her hands up his chest.

"I..." He shook his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Man up." She replied, tugging on the lapels of his jacket. He sighed, laying his hands on her waist. She pulled away, sitting back in her chair and nodding to Zane. The Head of Section Five rolled his eyes, but did as told.

"Carter, Allison, Henry, Fargo, this is Etta Roman and Evan Cross."

"And they are?" Carter asked, confused.

"Etta Roman, FBI, and Evan Cross-"

"President of Cross Phototonics, Vancouver-" The Zane clone started.

"Canada?" Carter asked. Evan turned to look at him.

"Um... sure." He turned to look back at Zane and Jo, who shrugged. "Who's he?"

Jo bit her lip. "Evan, Etta, I'd like you to meet our Head of the Medical Department- Dr. Allison Blake, Dr. Douglas Fargo, and Sheriff Jack Carter-"

"And these are our Head of Security, Jo Lupo, and our Head of Section Five, Jo Lupo and Zane Donovan, respectfully." Carter said, finishing for Jo.

"We... we know Zane... Jo for Josefina from_ Little Women_." Evan replied, chuckling. The others all turned to look at each other, confused.

"How do you know-" Henry started. He stopped, tapping his chin, intrigued by the puzzle presented.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fargo asked. "This 'Evan' is Zane's clone?" Zane and Jo glanced at each other, silent.

"That's not it, Fargo." Henry cut in. "It's something else-"

"My son." After a moment, everyone turned to Etta, who sat next to Carter on the sofa.

"What did you say, Ms. Roman?" Allison asked.

"Zane is my son." Etta replied.

"Wait, you're-" Fargo began, but Carter cut him off.

"You're the one I talked to about where Zane would most likely run off to- the... the day Jo let him out of his cell." Carter said, putting the pieces together.

"Cell?" Evan asked, amused.

"I didn't let him out!" Jo cried.

"In the other time-"

_"Carter!"_ Five voices rose several octaves and it took a moment for the sheriff to remember what he'd said. He paled, glancing from Evan to Etta and back.

"We're screwed." Jo muttered, burying her face in her hands. Even two years after, the fear that they'd be caught and sanctioned still ran in the back of their minds, _despite_ the lives they'd created for themselves, the families they were building. A constant, nagging fear that would most likely never be silenced.

"Wait a minute, did you say-" Evan started, looking from Carter to Jo and back. His eyes gleamed as he began to put the pieces together. "You're not from this time are you?" He scanned Allison, Fargo, Henry and Jack's faces before turning to Jo. "And neither are you, Jo for Josefina from _Little Women_."

"Would you stop that!" She snapped, looking up at her. He thought a moment.

"You don't like that?" She took a deep breath, struggling to control her temper, and he grinned- identical to Zane's, right down to the dimples in his cheek and the way it was slightly off kilter a fraction of an inch. "_Yeah_, you like that." Carter couldn't help laughing at the situation.

"Oh Jo... you're stuck in the middle of a Donovan sandwich. You sure you'll be able to handle them without killing one or both of them?"

"Jack!" He turned to Allison.

"What? I'm just asking!" Jo, for her part, after throwing Carter her patented death glare, turned to Zane.

"I'm with you on this one, babe. I liked it better when we didn't know he existed. He's just like you." Her fiancee held up his hands.

"I didn't-"

"Oh_ shut up, Zane_!" She grabbed her phone off her desk. "Lupo." Suddenly, the Head of Security was back in place as she listened to her second-in-command on the other line. "You... Rowley... Rowley, keep them there! Don't let them leave! Put them in the freezer if you have to, I don't care! You don't let them... Gwen!_ Damn it_." She jabbed the phone, ending the conversation.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked.

"Gwen got... some sort of... distress... I don't know, something about a... giant... lizard or... ladybug or... I don't know! But it's something down at Cafe Diem, and I need to go take care of it." She grabbed her handgun, slipping it into the holster on her hip and going to the door. She turned back to the others. "Are you all coming?" She rounded on Carter. "Come on, real cop. We need to go save the town's sorry asses again."

And with that, she unlocked her office and stormed out the door, not before turning back to Zane.

"Scratch that, babe, he's _exactly_ like you."

Evan glanced at her, eyes wide in shock. "_What did I do?"_


	9. Chapter 9

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to tecwriter for reviewing 8. **

"So, what _exactly_ are we looking for?" Carter asked as they rushed towards Cafe Diem. Jo shrugged.

"I... all Gwen said was that it was some sort of... giant... lizard." She looked back at him. "Honestly, I don't know."

"So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Jo asked, looking back at him.

"About Mr. Cross and Ms. Roman?" He waited for her answer. After a moment, she sighed.

"I don't know. Zane doesn't like him. He and he isn't too happy with Etta right now."

"Um, who... is he, anyway?" Carter asked, looking at her.

"Evan Cross is Zane's twin brother. Monozygotic."

"Mono-what?" Carter asked, stopping her. She sighed, turning to him. He stared at her with the look he got whenever someone used big words he didn't understand.

"Identical. Zane and Evan are identical twins." Carter nodded.

"Oh. And... what does Ms. Roman have to do with them?" He asked, falling into step with her again. Jo puffed out her cheeks, rolling her eyes.

"Ms. Roman is Zane and Evan's mother. My soon-to-be mother-in-law." Jo said. That stopped Carter in his tracks. She glanced back at him.

"Wait, so Ms... Ms. FBI Roman is... Zane's... _mother_?" He cried, shocked. Jo nodded.

"Yeah. Now you coming or not?" It took several minutes, but eventually, they reached Cafe Diem- mainly because Carter kept stopping and asking questions every five minutes. "I really don't see why it suprise-" Jo started, pulling open the door to Cafe Diem and stepping inside. She stopped, causing Carter to slam into her from behind.

"You oka-" He looked up, finally seeing what had stopped Jo in her tracks. "Um, Jo, what... what is that?" He asked, voice raising several octaves. She swallowed.

"It... it looks like a... a giant... lizard?" Jo choked out, taking a step forward. Carter grabbed her arm, pulling her back, as the animal snapped out at her.

"Okay, we need to call Zane and his clone and call them now!" Carter cried.


End file.
